1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld communications device and services connected with such.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication devices such as mobile phones, have in the past, been provided with dedicated buttons to call a specific number to contact for example Barclays Bank for banking services or the RAC for vehicle assistance services. The person dialing is put in direct contact with any of the operators at the programmed service center.
With lives becoming ever busier, there are requirements for increasing convenience and more personalized services.